Someday I'll Fly Away
by TheCivilState
Summary: Caroline wishes Klaus would ask about her tattoo. She'd like to tell him the story, remind him of her love for Tyler and how it will always be Tyler. But he doesn't question it, so she doesn't say, merely lets him walk away from her. Forwood. Minor spoilers for 4x14. Inspired by Candice Accola's tattoo.


It's from when they were supposed to run away.

The whole act of fleeing Mystic Falls, being fugitives on the run, and disappearing to a sunny beach in Florida is not how things actually progressed. First off, Alaric ratted Caroline and Tyler out to the council. Secondly, Caroline was abducted by the council and placed in the back of a van with _Rebekah of all people. _Thirdly, Klaus-in-Tyler's-body-that-creep rescued her and kissed her and… yeah. She doesn't like to think of that. Partly because it was creepy, but mostly because it leads her to point number four, which really is the most important point of all.

Tyler died.

Not that she'd ever admit it, but when Caroline was sixteen, she decided she wanted to get a tattoo for her eighteenth birthday. Maybe it was because all the other Mystic Falls kids who had turned eighteen were doing it. Maybe it was because her mom disapproved. Maybe it was because she wanted to see if she could take the pain, despite knowing she was an utter wimp.

Then came the whole vampirism thing and just like that, she'd never be eighteen. Her pain tolerance has gone up considerably, though, so when Tyler died, she thought, _Why the hell not? _They'd talked about it, of course, the possibility of getting matching tattoos when they reached Florida. It'd taken some internet digging on Caroline's part to find something they both agreed on.

A swallow. According to a semi-reliable internet source, swallows represented true love, loyalty, and freedom. Above all, they symbolized the return to home, something Tyler and Caroline both hoped to do someday.

Someday. Two immortal beings wishing on someday. Damon, she knew, would laugh. Sometimes, even though she'd never admit it, she would laugh too.

When Tyler died, she worked up the nerve and headed to the nearest tattoo parlor. Local, so she compelled the artist afterwards just in case he decided to run his mouth about the sheriff's daughter getting inked. Not that it was a big deal since she was technically eighteen in age, even if she'd never be more than seventeen in body. But still, she'd wanted the incident discreet because it was supposed to be her and Tyler's thing. Because it was personal. Because while her body could take a severe beating or an intense bout of torture (tried and true), she knew she wasn't strong enough to confess the reason for her tattoo.

_We were supposed to run away together. We were supposed to be happy and spend forever with each other. We were supposed to come home someday._

So there it is, a swallow tattoo on her wrist. It's there when she's taken, there when Klaus-in-Tyler's-body saves her, there when Tyler is (finally) returned to her. It doesn't take long for him to notice and when he does, he kisses the inside of her wrist and she hears what he's saying, despite the fact no words are being spoken.

_I'm here. I love you. I'll never leave you again._

When Tyler does leave, again, after Klaus gives him a gracious head start, Caroline sits on the porch swing of Elena's house and traces the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. If Klaus notices, he doesn't say anything and Caroline wishes he would. She'd like to tell him the story, remind him of her love for Tyler and how it will always be Tyler. But he doesn't question it, so she doesn't say, merely lets him walk away from her. She knows he's going after Tyler soon and so, with every atom in her body, she sends up a prayer to whomever might be listening. And then she talks to Tyler, hoping a swallow will fly by and carry her message to him.

_I love you. I'll wait for you. You'll make it home someday._

Someday. She's immortal and she's wishing on someday.

It gives her hope.

**a/n:** This was inspired by Candice Accola's tattoo. Normally, the cast members have their ink pretty covered up (except Paul Wesley), so I was surprised to see Candice's swallow tattoo. You can see it in the Forwood scene right before Connor arrives and shoots Tyler. Not all that noticeable, but I caught it and thought I'd write about it. Caroline doesn't exactly strike me as the kind to get some ink.

Also, I'm not an actual Forwood shipper. I ship Caroline with pretty much everyone, but I'm definitely Team Klaroline. Still, 4x14 had some serious Forwood in it that kind of tugged at my heartstrings. It's sad that Caroline can't seem to have someone, love them, and keep them. She deserves some happiness.

Fave, flame, faint.


End file.
